


Sleep is not for the Weak

by FanGirlofManyThings



Series: Voltron Snuggles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, platonic, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlofManyThings/pseuds/FanGirlofManyThings
Summary: Pidge stumbles into breakfast one morning and Hunk and Shiro help her get some much needed sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed

Pidge shuffled into the silent dining room, hoping to grab some goo and escape before her rowdy shipmates appeared. The smell of Hunk’s breakfast goo did nothing to help wipe the sadness from Pidge’s face. She’d had a long night trying to decipher the newest batch of Galra code they had manage to intercept. Sleep had not come easy to Pidge in a long time. She was often plagued with nightmares about her father and brother. Consequently she spent most nights holed up in her workshop fiddling with one piece of Altean technology or another. The sleepless nights were starting to wear on her.

 

  
“G’mornin, Hunk,” Pidge mumbled mostly to the floor as she pulled out a chair at the table.

 

“How did yo-,” Hunk trailed off as he turned to face the green paladin. Pidge rubbed at her red rimmed eyes trying desperately not to look as awful as she felt. The rats nest in her hair was giving her away almost as much as her slumped posture did. He wasn’t too surprised about Pidge’s state, every resident of the Castle of Lions was fully aware of how little Pidge actually slept. However this was the worst state Hunk had ever seen her in.

 

“I guess I know the answer to that question,” Hunk placed a plate of passable looking goo in front of her.

 

Pidge picked up a spoon and started poking at her bright green breakfast. “Yeah, I’m sure you do.” Her voice didn’t waver but she couldn’t quite bring herself to look Hunk in the eye.

 

“We’re going to find them, Pidge,” Hunk told her softly, placing his large hand on her petite shoulder.

 

“They’re still out there, you just have to stay positive.” He ducked his head a little so he could see her face and offered her a reassuring smile.

 

“You don’t know that,” Pidge shifted so she wasn’t looking him in the eye. “We haven’t found any information about them in months. And what we do know is vague at best and useless at worst. Most of what we do know is so old the chances that it’s still valid is very low. They…they could be dead and I would have no idea. I can’t stop myself from thinking that I’m searching for corpses and not people, Hunk.”

 

She angrily shoved her breakfast away and stood up shrugging off Hunk’s hand. As she turned to walk away, Hunk’s hand shot out and grabbed her bicep. Using her arm, he gently but firmly spun Pidge around and pulled her into a hug. He wrapped both of his arms around her tiny frame and held her firmly to him. Pidge let herself be pulled in to the warm comfort of her large friend. She put her hands on his side and held on to his shirt with a death grip, as she buried her face in his chest.

 

“It’s okay to be scared, Pidge,” Hunk said gently, lifting one hand to stroke her short locks. “But remember you don’t have to carry your fear all by yourself. We’re a team and we’re here for you. We’re all here for each other. We support each other.”

 

The only answer he got from the small girl in his arms was a sniffle and a weak nod. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Hunk leaned back just far enough to get a look at her face. He got a glimpse of the tears streaming down her face before Pidge, rather forcefully pulled herself back into her teammates chest. Hunk wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, trying to prove to her he’d always be there for her. It slowly became obvious that Pidge wasn't letting go of him anytime soon. Hunk briefly wondered how long it had been since she had been hugged.

 

Carefully Hunk picked Pidge up and eased back into the chair she had previously occupied. Once he was seated he settled Pidge in his lap, so her head rested on one shoulder and her legs were draped over his opposite leg. He wrapped his arms around her and simply let his physical presence remind her she wasn’t alone. He didn’t speak, he’d said all he could. If Pidge wanted to talk she would. They sat there for a long time, letting the sounds of the Castle of Lions wash over them. Slowly Hunk felt her muscles unclench and her breathing evened out. Just as Hunk was trying to determine if Pidge was asleep or simply very relaxed, Shiro walked in.

 

“Morn-“Shiro was cut off by Hunk frantically putting a finger to his lips. Quietly Shiro approached Hunk and Pidge, looking a bit bemused with their current situation.

 

“What’s going on?” Shiro whispered peering down at the tiny paladin nestled into her friend.

 

“I don’t think she’s been sleeping much lately. She wandered in her looking like death warmed over. Then she kind of had an emotional break because we haven’t made a lot of progress in finding her family. I finally got her to relax and I think she fell asleep,” Hunk answered softly looking down at Pidge fondly.

 

 “Yeah, I kind of assumed that was the issue lately. I don’t think she’s slept more than five hours in a week” Shiro whispered. “Should we put her to bed?”

 

Hunk glanced down at the girl curled up in his lap. “Probably. I just hope she doesn’t wake up.”

 

Shiro bent down and gently scooped up the smallest paladin. Slowly and as quietly as possible they began to make their way through the Castle of Lions. Luck was on their side and they didn't run into the rest of the crew during their trek.

 

Hunk punched in the code to Pidge’s room and Shiro edged through the door. He carefully maneuvered over the tangles of wires and loose clothes Pidge had strewn all over the floor. He slowly lowered the sleeping paladin on to her bed. Shiro slowly removed the glasses from her face and placed them on her desk. After a moment of looking Hunk produced a blanket from under the bed and covered Pidge gently.

 

“Sleep well, Pidge,” Hunk said brushing stray hairs out of her face. Pidge let out a small moan, rolled over on to her side and blinked at Hunk sleepily.

 

“Hey now,” Hunk said softly,crouching down next to her and brushing the back of his hand across her cheek. “You need to get some sleep.”

 

Pidge didn’t say anything, just patted the space next to her on the bed in response.

 

“Pidge…” Hunk trailed off when she grabbed a hold of his arm and tugged him off balance, causing him to lose his balance. Hunk righted himself and met Pidge’s pleading stare. He held his ground for a brief moment before letting out a sigh and heaving himself into a standing position.

 

“Fine, you win,” He grumbled good-naturedly as he crawled over her. He laid with his back against the wall so that he was facing Pidge. This seemed to satisfy Pidge and she adjusted her blanket to bring the yellow paladin under it with her.

 

Pidge gave a small grunt of pleasure as Hunk draped one arm around her middle. Then she fixed the black paladin with a pointed look.

 

Shiro sighed and brought a hand up to scratch the back of his neck,“Pidge, you have Hunk. And I have things I have to do.” He tried to turn and leave the room but he caught sight of her lower lip starting to tremble. 

 

“Okay, fine. But only for a little while. Budge over a little,” He grumbled as switched off the light.  Pidge pressed closer into Hunk in order to  create space for him on the outside of the bed.  He barely fit in the bed, but with a small amount of maneuvering and limb tangling they managed to find a comfortable position for the three of them.

 

Pidge did a happy little wiggle and pulled the blanket up over Shiro. Then she wrapped an arm around Shiro’s waist, pulling herself into his chest. Shiro let out a small sigh and let her settle into him. Once she had stopped moving he crossed his arm over the one Hunk had on her waist Pidge glanced up at him and gave him a small smile. He flashed her a smile in return, seeming satisfied she buried her face in his chest. His eyes drift closed, as the feeling of comfort filled him.

 

“Sleep well,” Shiro murmured into her hair. Pidge gave a contented little grunt that he took to mean, you too.

 

“You get some sleep too, Shiro,” Hunk whispered. Shiro let the silence lapse between them, unwilling to admit he needed sleep just as badly as the others.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

 

Time stretched on as they lay squeezed together on Pidge’s bed. Shiro honestly had only meant to lay there until she had fallen asleep but the feeling of comfort and warmth that had filled him left him reluctant to leave the bed. Always one to watch out for his teammates, Shiro did not allow sleep to claim him until he was certain it had come for his friends first. Only once he was sure that their breathing had evened out did he allow himself the peace of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a request! Follow me on tumblr: fangirlofmanythings


End file.
